


No Escape

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [38]
Category: The Mysteries of Laura
Genre: Date Night, Exes, F/M, Interrupted Date, Jake Broderick is an asshole, Jake Broderick needs to stop, no one likes seeing their ex while on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Tony. Laura,” Jake said, smiling down at them. Laura bravely held in the impulse to scream in frustration or run away. “Mind if I join you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/599458.html?thread=83569058#t83569058) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I think this is the first fic for the fandom, which is really unfortunate :( It's such a good show!

“Shit,” Laura said, staring at the door of the restaurant with wide eyes. This was so not how she wanted her date to go, but there probably wasn’t much chance of hiding in the small restaurant. Maybe he wouldn’t see her.

“Uh, Laura?” Tony asked, frowning as she tried unsuccessfully to duck down behind the plant next to their table. “Are you ok?”

“Sure, yeah, great,” she whispered, still not looking away from the door. A moment later she swore again, straightening up. He’d seen her.

Tony opened his mouth, probably to ask again about what had her asking so strange, but was cut off by someone coming up right next to him. He turned, a slightly forced smile appearing on his face when he realized who it was. “Hey, Jake.”

“Hey, Tony. Laura,” Jake said, smiling down at them. Laura bravely held in the impulse to scream in frustration or run away. “Mind if I join you?”

Laura looked at Tony, seeing that he looked just as unenthused with the idea as she was, but Jake was already sitting down and calling over a waitress to order a drink. She drained her own glass of wine in one gulp, motioning for a refill, while Tony just seemed resigned to their fate. They apparently couldn’t escape her ex no matter where they went.

“So, guys,” Jake said, turning back to them as the waitress left. He smiled, but it just made Laura want to smack him, even if she knew that was a supremely bad idea. “How’s your night been?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
